El trato
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: Fingir algo a veces puede provocar problemas, pero, para Miku será la oportunidad para experimentar algo nuevo.


**¡Hola! Tan pronto y de regreso, pero, no se acomoden, que voy a desaparecer de nuevo (como si alguien me extrañara jajaja ay(?). Ahora, no sé porque estoy usando este estilo desde _Convengamos_ _,_ pero me gusta, espero no les moleste, siento que hace más ágil la narración. Por último, he de decir que ****no se tomen en serio esta historia, es totalmente ilógica y llena de humor, o al menos eso creo yo, solo espero que la disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, uso sus personajes y canciones solo con fines de entretención y sin animo de lucro. Solo esta historia me pertenece, si alguien desea adaptarla, publicarla en otro medio o recomendarla agradezco me informe, gracias.**

* * *

 **El trato**

Una nueva historia comenzaba, pero, como la autora—si es que se le puede decir así— no está muy segura de como narrar el clima, el lugar donde ocurrían, el vestuario de los personajes o tan siquiera la apariencia de los implicados—que todos conocen muy bien ya que son prestados—decidió ir al grano.

En las afueras de una imponente edificación; que bien podría datar del período gótico y hasta parecer más inglesa que japonesa, debajo de un árbol, en una cálida tarde de primavera—porque no se puede ser más cliché—, se encontraba una chica de cabellos inusualmente aguamarino—y que no podía ser natural—muy largo, que solo lograba domar atándolos en un par de colas, conversando con un hombre que parecía bastante mayor que ella.

—Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo? —el hombre bien parecido preguntó con una sonrisa seductora.

—No estoy muy segura—respondió ella.

—No sé dónde está el problema—afirmaba él.

—Bueno, para empezar eres al menos diez años mayor que yo, además, eres docente en esta universidad, donde yo estudio y… —pero ella no pudo terminar de dar su justificación.

—La edad no es un problema cuando hay sentimientos—o al menos cuando realmente los hay, pero él no iba a decir eso—. Además, yo no te doy clases.

Ella no estaba muy segura de sentir algo por él, bueno, era condenadamente sexy, ella no podía negarlo, pero, ¿la atracción física era suficiente para arriesgarse a ese tipo de relación?

—Vamos Miku, puedo llevarte a lugares donde ningún niñito podrá… y sabes a que me refiero.

—Lo pensaré Kamui-sensei—. A parte de todo lo nombrado, Miku tenía otra razón para dudar, pero no iba a decirle aquello a un catedrático de filosofía y letras… no quería una larga discusión acerca de lo que es correcto o no… aunque ese hombre tampoco es que tuviese la moral para hacerlo.

—Tomaré eso como un sí—Gakupo era un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo, además de implacable cuando quería algo—, nos vemos este viernes, yo invito a unas copas—. Él muy refinadamente acercó su rostro al de Miku y plantó un beso entre el límite de los labios y mejillas de ella, quien quedó petrificada—. Hasta luego Hatsune—. Y como una estocada final, la llamó por su apellido, con un tono que rayaba entre lo sensual y varonil.

Miku al verse sola rió sin gracia—¿Qué le pasa ese tipo?

* * *

Miku iba caminando hacia su habitación. Mientras, pensaba que cenar esa noche, si su compañera de habitación estaría allí, si lo estaba, si la encontraría sobria, recordaba los trabajos pendientes y el proyecto que tenía por presentar, en por qué el cielo es azul y hasta recordaba como lucía el uniforme de su escuela secundaria en las otras chicas.

Mil y un pensamientos pasaban por su mente, todos empleados con el objetivo de darle la menor importancia posible al suceso anterior. De esa forma, ella sentiría que aquello había sido nada y no tendría problemas… o siendo menos exagerados, la calificación y opinión de sí misma no se mancharía con el recuerdo de haber salido con un docente en sus años universitarios.

Pero, cualquier cosa que pudo haber recreado su mente en ese momento fue borrado totalmente, cuando una joven salida de quien sabe dónde, la abordó.

—Hola, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —preguntó muy rápidamente la joven, como si no tuviera tiempo, ni más opciones.

Miku nunca contestó, ni supo cuál era el favor, debido a que en ese mismo instante, tres personas más llegaron a su encuentro. E inesperadamente, la joven recién llegada pasó una de sus manos sobre su hombro y le daba un abrazo muy íntimo.

—Luka, ¿ya dejarás de huir y podrás admitir que todo lo que has dicho es mentira? —A Miku no le gustó como sonaba lo dicho por ese joven tan atractivo, aunque el que usara un tono algo femenino arruinaba su porte varonil… ella solo pudo pensar algo: aquel peliazul era gay, muy gay. El que él se parara con una pierna estirada y con una mano sujetando su codo lo terminó de confirmar… sin contar el hecho de que llevaba pantalones ajustados y una camisa blanca de botones, dejando ver parte de su pecho marcado.

—Kaito, no sé porque no me crees… —Miku sintió a aquella muchacha desconocida, al parecer llamada Luka, tensarse, al darle una mirada más detallada, notó que la sonrisa que le daba a su amigo era falsa, una muy falsa y rígida.

—No te veo dándonos un argumento o una prueba que refute lo dicho por Kaito—ahora se dirigía a la "no respeto el espacio personal de otros", una chica bastante bonita, a quien engañaba ella, era inhumanamente sensual.

—Mira Meiko, ustedes no me han permitido hacerlo.

—Luka, admite que ya debes superar a…—, la otra joven que había llegado con el par de hermosos especímenes humanos habló ahora… aunque observándola bien, Miku solo pudo pensar que su rostro fue esculpido por algún artista… ¿es que ninguno era feo en ese lugar, o al menos con un belleza regular? Hasta la chica que aún la abrazaba; por no decir que le apretaba fuertemente el hombro, era estúpidamente hermosa.

—¡Gumi—Luka había interrumpido a su amiga llamándola por su nombre—ya te dije que superé aquello! —Miku estaba totalmente perdida y sin muestras de poder huir.

—Ja, no me hagas reír Luka… llevas casi un año…—Luka estaba empeñada a no dejar hablar a los demás.

—Les presento a mí novia, de la que les estaba hablando ahora mismo—Miku quedó sin habla cuando la tal Luka la señaló a ella.

—¿Perdón? —Preguntó sin comprender que pasaba. La joven, quien ahora observándola bien, tenía unos profundos ojos azules la miró suplicante, como pidiéndole en silencio que afirmara aquello.

Los tres presentes esperaban una confirmación, que al no venir, decidieron seguir con su interrogatorio.

—¿Tú novia? —El único hombre del lugar consultó—, lo siento Luka, pero no te puedo creer eso… hasta ayer insistías en amar a esa perra—en el rostro de Kaito se formó una mueca de molestia, al parecer causada por el recuerdo de alguien—, y hoy nos sales con que tienes una relación con una chica de la que no nos habías hablado y que no sabemos en qué momento conociste.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que… ustedes son muy molestos… yo… ehm, lo oculté de ustedes porque no quería que arruinaran las cosas—si los amigos de Luka creían aquello, Miku iba a pensar que no la conocían bien… o eran estúpidos. ¡Era obvio que estaba mintiendo!

Meiko, una morena vestida con una chaqueta roja muy ajustada a su cuerpo y pantalones negros igual de ajustados que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, decidió contemplar a Miku—. Bueno, no negaré que es linda, no necesitarías de muchos días para decidirte a querer llevártela a la cama—Miku quiso decir algo, pero no estaba segura de sí aquello había sido un insulto o un halago—. Pero, Kaito tiene razón, no nos habías hablado de esta chica hasta ahora… ¿muy conveniente no?

La chica apretó fuertemente el brazo de Miku y está ya no soportando el dolor se soltó de ella— la verdad—comenzó Miku, los tres jóvenes la miraron expectantes, Luka suplicante—yo… yo… ¿salgo con esta tipa?—. Ni ella misma tenía idea de que había pasado ahí.

—¿Ven? —Luka sonrió ampliamente—, un desconocido jamás diría que sale con alguien de su mismo sexo si no es verdad… ¿no? —Luka sabía que estaba tentando su suerte, pero, quería quitarse a sus insoportables y sexys amigos de encima.

Los tres miraron a ambas, Kaito fue quien tomó la palabra por los tres—, ok, te creeremos… pero—alzó su dedo índice—, te estaremos vigilando.

—Gracias—Luka contestó sin una pizca de agradecimiento—. Ahora por favor, quiero pasar a tiempo a solas con mí chica… ¿se pueden largar? —Ella movía su mano en un gesto que invitaba a sus amigos a irse.

Los tres jóvenes se fueron, Miku no supo decir si derrotados, sorprendidos o desconfiados… Kaito dio una última vista a la joven y con dos dedos señaló sus ojos y luego a Luka, luego siguió mirando al frente.

Luka soltó un gran suspiro y Miku se cruzó de brazos mirándola acusadoramente.

—¿Me puede explicar que fue eso?

Luka solo le dio una sonrisa y un papel con su número de teléfono, le dijo a Miku que la llamara en la noche y le explicaría todo, ahora debía irse a hacer algo supremamente importante.

* * *

Miku ingresó a la habitación asignada para ella dentro del edificio de residentes. No supo exactamente cómo llegó, quizás por inercia y que sus pies conocían el camino. Dejó las llaves en la mesa de trabajo, junto con su maleta donde transportaba sus pertenencias y libros.

Se sentó en la cama y contempló la bola rubia frente a ella, al parecer Lily lo había hecho otra vez… tomó hasta olvidar su nombre y ahora yacía en una pose poco femenina en la cama, con la boca abierta y el cabello por todos lados.

Decidió olvidarse de eso y mirar el papel que seguía en sus manos, en él había una combinación de números única, que si cambiaba el orden o un solo digito, no podría comunicarse con la hermosa mujer que acababa de conocer.

—¿Yo salgo con…? —Miku mientras caminaba solo pudo preguntarse una y otra vez que carajos la había poseído para decir aquello. Llevó sus manos a su cara y soltó un gran suspiro—que día… —fue lo último que se dijo así misma, antes de caer dormida debido al cansancio, más mental que otra cosa.

* * *

Cuando despertó ya no había luz, o al menos no natural. Un piquete constante e incómodo en su mejilla la extrajo de su sueño. Al parecer la responsable era su compañera de piso.

—Miku~ tengo hambre—aquella mujer, que por alguna razón se veía mayor que ella, pero con la que compartía habitación, le hablaba en un tono totalmente infantil—. ¿Trajiste algo de comida?

Miku abrió poco a poco sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada fija de Lily, quien tenía sus mejillas infladas, sus labios juntos y su cabello hecho un caos.

Miku apartó la mano de Lily de su cara algo molesta—. Lily, te he dicho muchas veces que no soy tu cocinera, ni empleada, ni madre, ni niñera… —Miku se veía realmente molesta de que interrumpieran su sueño—. Debes aprender a valerte por ti misma.

La rubia lloriqueo el nombre de su amiga. Pero, la aludida no solo ignoró su llamado, se levantó de la cama, se estiró un poco, tomó su teléfono celular que estaba en la mesita de noche y aprovechando el hecho de que se había dormido con la ropa que traía, salió de la habitación, ignorando totalmente el pedido de Lily de que le comprase unas presas de pollo.

Miku caminó un poco por el pasillo del edificio, se sentó en las escaleras y luego de mirar aquel papel con una impecable caligrafía, se animó a llamar.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Alguien contestó.

— _¿Buenas noches?_ —La persona parecía dudar al contestar, Miku pensó que quizás se debía al hecho de que era un número desconocido.

—Bu… buenas noches—Miku quiso golpearse por su tartamudeo.

Hubo un extraño silencio, al parecer la persona al otro lado de la línea esperaba que se le explicara quien y para que la llamaban, Miku por su lado, no tenía idea de que decir.

—¿Hablo con Luka? —Miku finalmente dijo algo… se sentía extraña llamando a esa chica por su nombre, pero no lograba recordar su apellido.

— _Sí._

—Je, soy la chica de la tarde—Miku buscaba como detallarse, pero no hallaba cómo hacerlo sin sentir una enorme vergüenza—, tu, digo, su novi… ejem, supuesta novia.

Un momento de silencio.

Miku pensaba que en ese momento la tal Luka se echaría a reír y le diría que todo había sido una broma, pero olvidó decirlo en la tarde… es que, debía ser una broma todo aquello, ¿no?

Ella no tenía idea de que pasaba al otro lado de la línea, pero la joven parecía meditar algo— _¿Mañana harás algo al medio día?_ —le preguntó finalmente Luka.

Miku pensó que esa era una pregunta demasiado estúpida—¿Almorzar? —fue su respuesta llena de sarcasmo y obviedad… pero Luka solo pudo reír estrepitosamente, risa que no fue nada contagiosa para Miku, para quien la situación era incomoda… Miku solo pudo ver su teléfono con una expresión de "¿qué pasa con esta tipa?"

Cuando logró calmarse pudo darle una respuesta— _Claro, eso es obvio… je, lo siento… lo que trataba de decir es si podíamos almorzar juntas mañana, así te explico todo con calma y te doy como se debe las gracias por ayudarme._

Miku se lo pensó—¿Por qué no ahora? —consultó.

La chica soltó un gran suspiro— _porque me sería muy difícil deshacerme de mis amigos… pude huir de ellos en la tarde, pero lograron atraparme en la noche…_ —Ella bajó la voz, y hablaba como si le dijera un gran secreto— _de hecho, ahora estoy dentro de un armario, de una casa desconocida en medio de una fiesta…_

Miku quedó en blanco, eso sonaba como si los amigos de esa chica fuesen una clase de psicópatas.

—Ya veo… bueno y, ¿dónde nos vemos? —Luka le dio una serie de instrucciones rápidamente y cuando Miku iba a decir que conocía el lugar, escuchó algo al otro lado de la línea.

— _Luka, ¡¿qué haces ahí?! —_ Al parecer la habían encontrado.

— _Eh yo… nada… descansando. —_ Miku no comprendía como ella podía mentir tanto y ellos creerles todo.

Un momento de silencio, Miku lo atribuyó a que los amigos de Luka la miraban desconfiadamente como en la tarde.

— _Pueden darme un minuto—_ Miku escuchó un poco lejano aquello, quizás Luka había cubierto su teléfono—, _por favor —_ Miku escuchó una serie de aprobaciones cansadas y luego la voz más clara de Luka. — _Lamento eso… antes de colgar, hay algo que no pude preguntarte... ¿puedo ahora?_

Miku no le vio el por qué pedía permiso—Claro.

— _¿Cómo te llamas? —_ Ella logró percibir algo de vergüenza en el tono de Luka.

Miku se sintió sumamente tonta… ¡no se había presentado a su supuesta novia! Bueno, pero pensándolo, era culpa de esa muchacha por abordarla así y siempre estar corriendo.

—Miku, Hatsune Miku.

—Mucho gusto, soy Megurine Luka, pero puedes llamarme Luka—, ella no podía verlo, pero podría jurar que la chica sonreía en ese momento.

No hubo más intercambios luego de eso, por lo que se dieron las buenas noches y colgaron. Al finalizar la llamada Miku se sintió mareada y totalmente confundida.

Pensó que darle mente a aquello solo le traería un dolor de cabeza y ninguna respuesta. Se quedó mirando a su teléfono y luego al pasillo, decidió resolver su otro problema, por lo que desbloqueo su teléfono y volvió a hacer una llamada, esta vez le contestaron en seguida.

 _—Rooster Food a la orden, ¿cuál será su pedido?_

* * *

Miku se encontraba algo incomoda. No se debía a su ropa—demasiado bonita para ser usada con frecuencia—, o al calor que hacía por esos días, mucho menos a las sillas de aquel acogedor lugar. No, su incomodidad se debía al silencio de su compañera de mesa, quien parecía más interesada en que pedir que en explicarle porque la había citado allí.

Cuando pareció decidirse, Luka llamó al mesero y le indicó su pedido, luego invitó a Miku a señalar que querías, asegurándole que podía pedir lo que quisiera del menú, cuando ya se hallaron solas y sin excusas de por medio Luka solo pudo sonreír—con algo de incomodidad— y decir—: Lindo día, ¿no?

Miku solo pudo girar los ojos y ser totalmente franca—¿Puede por favor decirme a que se debe toda esta…—Miku pensaba una palabra poco ofensiva—estupidez? —, pero tampoco es que buscara mucho.

Luka no pudo mantener más la sonrisa y puso una expresión de disculpa—lamento lo de ayer—Miku pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos—, ahora, ya te explicaré todo, solo que, quería llevar tener una conversación algo normal contigo.

Miku la miró seriamente, Luka solo tocaba su cuello con nerviosismo, la mirada de Miku la intimidaba.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí, quieres que explique…—al notar la mirada de Miku agregó— je, eso es demasiado obvio también.

Miku giró los ojos.

—Bueno, verás… yo tenía esta novia… que… no importa, el asunto es que ya no salimos y según mis amigos debo salir con alguien más para olvidarla—Luka recalcó tanto el hecho de que era por idea de sus amigos y no suya, que Miku dudó algo eso.

Luka no dijo nada más y Miku a la espera de más detalles, solo miró inquisitiva a Luka.

En vista de que Luka no agregaría más información, Miku no tuvo de otra que iniciar un interrogatorio—, bien, entiendo eso, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

Luka hizo un gesto de "claro, debía explicar eso también", que pareció demasiado adorable a Miku.

—Oh es que, el día de ayer mis amigos estaban más insoportables que de costumbre, así que les dije que ya salía con alguien, pensé que me dejaría quieta, pero no, solo hicieron más preguntas—ella se puso algo pálida y con la mirada algo asustada—como has de suponer, no me creían nada… —Luka se despeinaba el flequillo distraídamente—yo al no saber qué decir, decidí salir corriendo, ellos me siguieron y pues, mientras mis pies se movían sin detenerse vi a una joven caminando, por lo que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de pedirle que fingiera ser mi novia frente a mis amigos… lo siento, ni alcancé a explicarte las cosas cuando ellos nos abordaron.

Miku no sabía si golpear a esa tonta chica o darle un abrazo para que se calmara.

Al final le dio un zape en la cabeza. Luka se quejaba y sobaba mientras que Miku le daba una dura mirada.

—Espero ya hayas aclarado todo—Miku la miró seria y Luka detuvo cualquier acción que pudiera realizar—. Tu expresión me dice lo contrario—Miku no sabía si volverla a golpear o… todos sabemos que la golpeo de nuevo.

—Ya deja la violencia—se quejó Luka con lagrimillas en los ojos.

—Y tu deja de ser tan estúpida…—Miku contuvo sus ganas de darle otro golpe— e impulsiva—agregó, señalándola con un dedo.

—Pero, ¿cómo quieres que vaya y le diga a mis amigos que todo era mentira?

—No sé… es tu problema, no el mío.

—Yo creo que ahora es nuestro problema, tú admitiste salir conmigo.

Miku enrojeció a niveles inhumanos—¿qué más podía hacer ante tal situación?

—No sé…

—Además, ¿por qué dejas que tus amigos opinen tanto sobre tu vida? Mándalos a la…

—¡Hey! —Luka la interrumpió—mis amigos solo están algo preocupados…—la mirada dura de Miku le hizo corregirse— bueno, demasiado preocupados, pero no por eso los trataré mal.

—¿Si ellos quieren que te tires desde la torre de Tokio lo harías? —Luka calló, Miku no supo cómo tomar aquel silencio por lo que trató de regresar al tema inicial—entonces, ¿vas a decirle a tus amigos?

Luka la miró inquietamente suplicante—¿podemos…—ella vacilaba en hacer la pregunta que Miku no quería que hiciera—podemos… fingir que salimos? — Miku la miró en blanco, por un lado, era tarde para preguntarlo, por otro, ¿qué carajos tenía esa chica en la cabeza? Ante la forma en que Miku la miraba, Luka se corrigió—. Bueno, seguir fingiendo.

—¿Perdón?

—Al menos uno o dos meses—Luka insistía.

—¿Y por qué no dices que no funcionó y ya?

—Porque, o se darán cuenta que era mentira o pensarán que no puedo superarla.

—Eso último me parece cierto.

Luka hizo un puchero que a los ojos de Miku, no le sentaba para nada. Aquella chica parecía seria, madura y misteriosa, pero dándole una mirada más cercana, en realidad estaba algo loca, era impulsiva y demasiado ingenua o al menos daba la impresión de aún ser una niña. Miku se preguntó cuántos años podría tener, ¿veinticinco? Para Miku, la edad mental de esa mujer no podía pasar de cinco años.

Luka iba a agregar algo, pero la mesera llegó con sus almuerzos. Ambas comieron en silencio y trataron de no decir nada más allá de: la comida aquí es muy rica o me gustaría que tuviera más atún.

Ya ambas habían acabado con lo servido, Miku miraba por la ventana y Luka tomaba un sorbo de su té.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —Dijo finalmente Luka. Miku la miró sospechosamente—. Puedo ofrecer muchas cosas, desde dinero hasta clases particulares… —Miku se la quedó mirando—pareces de primer año, puedo guiarte en casi cualquier cosa… —ante la mirada dudosa de Miku añadió— soy de ultimo año.

Miku se quedó pensativa, quizás podría sacar algo de todo eso. Luego miró en toda su extensión a Luka, pensando que la chica era estúpidamente hermosa, diablos, a quien engañaba, era condenadamente caliente, quizás si aceptaba, incluso podría experimentar algo con ella.

—De acuerdo, pero, me darás lo que se llama un cheque en blanco—Luka alzó una ceja en muestra de interrogación—ya veremos que se me ocurre para pedirte a cambio.

—Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

—Trato hecho.

* * *

Luego de varios días de sellado su extraño trato con Luka, Miku caminaba hacia su siguiente clase, cuando fue interceptada por alguien que para su conveniencia, había olvidado.

—Hatsune, espero estés muy emocionada por nuestra cita de hoy—Miku hizo una doble toma antes de quedarse viendo a Gakupo—. Je, voy a ignorar tu mirada de asombro, es imposible que alguien pueda olvidarse de una cita conmigo.

—Kamui-sensei, hasta donde recuerde, no he aceptado nada.

Gakupo sonrió gallardo—no necesitaba una confirmación Miku.

A Miku le fue muy molesta la actitud de Gakupo, demasiado lleno de sí mismo y narcisista.

—Lamento haberle hecho creer lo que no era, ahora, si me disculpa, tengo clases.

Miku continuó su camino tratando de pasar de largo de aquel molesto docente. A mala hora le había pedido asesoría.

Sin embargo, algo de lo que era ajena la joven es que, el —demasiado—unido grupo de amigos de Luka caminaba por ese mismo lugar a diario para ir a buscar a la nombrada a la salida de sus clases… decir que eran unos jóvenes intensos y dependientes era poco.

—No me gusta lo que estoy viendo—Gumi comentó a sus amigos, quienes dieron un asentimiento de aprobación.

* * *

Se supone que las bibliotecas son lugares silenciosos donde se puede leer con tranquilidad y concentrarse… o eso tenía entendido Miku que eran. Sin embargo, tranquilidad no era como podía definir el lugar, mucho menos uno donde podría logar tener concentración. Ella en ese momento se encontraba estudiando—o al menos tratando— con dos compañeros de clases, un par de hermanos que a pesar de su edad, se comportaban como un par de niños.

Cualquiera pensaría que dado su carácter a Miku le molestaría la actitud de ese par, pero, ella los conocía muy bien y, sabía que había algo más allá de ellos que solo hacer bromas y ser ruidosos. Además, eran casi las únicas personas junto con Lily, que lograban soportar su, por no haber una palabra mejor, amargura… aunque ella decía que era solo seriedad.

Sin embargo, en ese momento sí le molestaban sus juegos, más debido a que quería hablar con ellos seriamente sobre su "relación" con Luka—tema que no había encontrado el momento para hablar— que por el estudio. Ella se sintió algo frustrada al no poder conversar con sus amigos sobre lo que la agobiaba, por lo que decidió concentrarse en los libros.

* * *

El inminente atardecer se estaba apoderando del campus universitario, Miku, salía de la biblioteca, luego de una larga sesión de estudio con sus dos amigos, aunque en realidad no pudo estudiar. Ella lo atribuía a sus amigos y no a que dedicaba muchos de sus pensamientos a aquella misteriosa y muy extraña chica.

Su mente pasó rápidamente a su vida universitaria, llegando a la conclusión de que era muy aburrida y monótona, pero, eso fue cortado cuando sintió a su celular vibrar en su bolsillo.

Al observar la pantalla, notó que quien la llamaba era su supuesta novia, de la que no había sabido nada desde aquel almuerzo. Ella contestó rápidamente, algo extrañada—más por su ausencia que por su llamada—, luego del intercambio de saludos y demás cortesías, Miku supo que la llamada de Luka era para comentarle que tenía un par de horas libres y quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella, según la remitente, más que todo para conocerla y tener algo de evidencia que mostrar. Miku estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que en lugar de ir a su habitación, se encaminó a una plaza cerca de su universidad.

* * *

Miku esperaba casi cualquier cosa de aquella loca chica, pero caminar por un parque bajo la luz anaranjada del atardecer no era algo que esperaría de su falsa novia… ¿acaso esa era una falsa cita? Miku dejó de pensar en eso cuando Luka al final habló.

—Si te preguntas a que se debe mi repentina invitación… estuve pensando que habían pasado muchos días desde que acordamos… "salir", y… ¿qué clase de pareja nunca se ve? —Luka divagaba mucho mientras hablaba.

—Eso tiene sentido—Miku siempre fue una persona muy empática e inteligente, por lo que para ella, Luka explicaba lo obvio.

—Sí… supongo—Luka sintió algo de vergüenza por ello.

Caminaron unos pocos metros más, antes de que Luka se detuviera—otra cosa… —ella se veía algo agitada—hay algo que quería pedirte—Miku le dio una mirada que la invitaba a hablar— je, verás… mis amigos están organizando una fiesta y no sabía si querías ir… o sea, se supone que eres mi novia y eso, pero entiendo si no quie…

—No tengo problema en ir—Miku le dijo con una sonrisa—la verdad, rara vez salgo y siempre estoy estudiando, sería bueno tener una distracción—. Miku no quiso agregar que no contaba con muchos amigos, no se veía diciendo, "solo tengo tres amigos, dos son más nerds que yo y la otra vive borracha", no.

Luka le dio una sonrisa agradecida, y continuó con la caminata, pero luego notó que Miku no la seguía—¿ocurre algo?

Miku soltó una pequeña risa—eres muy distraída no… —ella no esperó una respuesta—olvidaste decirme el día y la hora.

Luka se sintió algo tonta, y le dio aquella información a Miku, luego de soltar una gran carcajada. Miku solo podía pensar que la actitud dispersa de Luka era por alguna extraña razón, muy encantadora.

El resto de la tarde y noche lo dedicaron a hablar sobre sí mismas, escuchar a la otra y reír cuando encontraban cosas en común y aspectos muy opuestos. A Miku le agradó bastante hacer algo inesperado con una persona diferente, pensó que quizás ese trato no sería tan malo.

* * *

La afamada noche de la fiesta llego, Miku se había arreglado lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de su compañera de cuarto, quien se sorprendió inmensamente al saber que Miku saldría… ¡y con alguien!… Lily estaba loca por saber quién era el chico que había logrado sacar la cabeza de Miku de un libro. Pero ella solo se limitó a dar respuestas vagas y salir rápidamente de la habitación. Lily estaba segura que podría llegar al fondo de todo aquello.

* * *

Luka no entendía porque, a pesar de que Miku le dijo cuál era su número de habitación en la residencia, y ella misma estar alojada en uno de los edificios que hacían parte del complejo, no le permitió buscarla en la puerta, sino que, alegando que era mejor para las dos, se encontrarían en la entrada de la universidad.

—Te ves hermosa, Miku—Luka no pudo detener su lengua, ella no estaba segura de sí Miku se sentía cómoda con la mirada lasciva de otra mujer sobre ella.

—Gracias—Luka se mostró aliviada de que ella no le dio importancia a sus palabras, o al menos no se veía incomoda.

Ellas comenzaron a caminar, saliendo del campus, el único sonido que se escuchaba además de los carros al pasar, era el producido por sus zapatos. Ya cansada del silencio, Luka decidió conocer algo más a su falsa novia—Entonces… —sin embargo, cuando Miku la miró a los ojos, no pudo articular palabra alguna. Ella se sintió demasiado tonta, ella no era así con otras chicas. Sí, era algo impulsiva y bastante distraída a veces, pero, también era conocida entres sus amigos por ser una chica gallarda, coqueta y presumida. Sin embargo, con esa extraña y muy seria chica, no podía hacer alarde de sus encantos.

Aprovechando su intento de conversación, Miku decidió preguntarle algo a su compañera de marcha.

—Hay algo que quiero saber

Luka movió sus ojos a los lados—¿qué podría ser eso?

Miku frunció el ceño, como indicándole que le responda seriamente y pasó a formular su duda—¿Por qué yo? —Luka la miró confundida y Miku ya no se sorprendió de lo lenta que podía ser esa joven… bueno, Luka parecía ser inteligente, quizás era de esas personas que le gusta tener el contexto completo de las cosas— ¿por qué me has pedido a mí que finja ser tu novia?… es decir, había más chicas ese día caminando… y bueno… —Miku no hallaba cómo formular su pregunta—a lo que voy es, ¿cómo le pides a una chica que finja ser tu novia… ¡a otra chica!?

Luka le brindó una sonrisa, aunque era algo incomoda… cómo si temiera su reacción a su respuesta—Bueno, sí, vi posibles candidatas mientras corría… pero, tú fuiste la única que me pareció… —Luka se despeinaba el flequillo por los nervios—que posiblemente era… gay… —al fin pudo decirlo.

Miku hizo una doble toma y detuvo su andar—¿Te parezco gay?

—Sí—Luka afirmó con una sonrisa de disculpa, luego agregó—. Y debes serlo, porque mis amigos se creyeron totalmente que eres mi pareja… ellos tampoco se pueden equivocar.

—¿Perdón? No soy gay… además, ¿por qué tus amigos pensarían eso?

Luka observó a otro lugar, parecía pensar que era obvio lo que diría—porque todos ellos lo son y, ya sabes… uno puede saber cuándo otra persona es… como uno.

Miku la miró con la boca abierta.

Luka rodó los ojos—Vamos no lo niegues, al menos un pensamiento habrás tenido… además, otra chica me hubiese dado una buena cachetada, tu no solo te me quedaste mirando mis pechos—Miku se sintió morir al saber que Luka había notado eso—; y en más de una ocasión—ahora se sintió peor—, encima, aceptaste así no más… una mujer segura de su sexualidad, me habría empujado lejos cuando solté aquello.

Miku se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber preguntado aquello, y decidió caminar a paso pesado, con las manos empuñadas, el ceño fruncido y las mejillas totalmente rojas… al parecer, Luka no era tan distraída como parecía.

—¡Hey espérame! —Luka tuvo casi que correr para alcanzar a Miku.

* * *

Ellas finalmente llegaron a su destino, el cual era el hogar de Meiko, ella vivía en un apartamento cerca del campus con Kaito y Gumi, según ellos, esto se debía a que era más barato que la residencia estudiantil. Los tres habían decidido mudarse allí cuando cursaban su segundo año, y habían tratado —infructuosamente— de convencer a Luka de que viviera con ellos. Ella siempre había aludido a que no lo hacía porque estaba cómoda en las residencias estudiantiles, además de que no tenía problemas económicos… lo que ella nunca aclaró, es que su verdadera razón se debía a que no quería vivir con sus amigos, porque de esa forma, tratarían de controlar —aún más— su vida.

Miku quedó sorprendida, no solo con el tamaño del lugar, sino también a lo lleno que estaba… sin embargo, eso quedó atrás cuando notó que la mayoría de las personas en el sitio, al parecer se inclinaban hacía el otro lado… Miku no supo de qué asombrarse más, de que Meiko conociera a tantas personas de ese tipo o que muchas mujeres le dedicaran halagos.

—Hey, ella es mía—Luka saltó a aclarar a la cuarta mujer que se había atrevido en menos de una hora a hablar de la belleza de Miku, esta, se sorprendió de ver celosa a Luka… o lo que lo parecía.

Debido a ese hecho, Miku pasó su vista por Luka, que al analizarla se sintió fuera de lugar, como si ella era nada al lado de una chica tan hermosa y que todas aquellas palabras debían ser para ella… rápidamente se golpeó mentalmente; ella no tenía que sentirse menos ante ella, ambas eran lindas a su manera—No soy tuya—le aclaró una vez la chica se había ido.

—Lo sé, pero, si vamos a fingir, hay que hacerlo bien—. Miku no estaba muy segura de creer del todo aquello.

—Lo que digas.

Luka hubiese refutado, pero la anfitriona de la fiesta se les acercó.

—¿Qué tal van par de tortolitas? ¿Esperando que acabe la fiesta para tener una privada?—Interrogó algo sugestiva.

—¡Meiko! —Luka pareció reprender con la mirada a su amiga—por favor, ten algo de respeto.

—Por favor Luka, no me digas que aun nada de nada… —Meiko pasó a ver muy detalladamente a Miku—, esta chica es la más linda de todas con las que has salido… dime, ¿dónde la encontraste? ¿Cayó de cielo?

«En realidad fue en medio de la calle» pensó Miku con algo de ironía… además de un «¿Esta chica no piensa en algo más?»

—Eh… esto…

En ese momento, para la mala suerte de ella, sus otros dos amigos también llegaron.

—¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó distraído Kaito.

Meiko entornó los ojos en sospecha—De cómo se conocieron Luka y su novia—Miku notó como resaltaba la última palabra.

—Bueno… verán, es una historia muy curiosa…—Luka solo podía reír incómodamente. Por suerte para ella, Miku era alguien de mente rápida.

—Nos conocimos durante mi recorrido de ingreso, yo estaba caminando junto con los demás estudiantes… me distraje viendo unos libros en la biblioteca y cuando me di cuenta estaba sola… por suerte me topé con Luka—Miku le dio una mirada cálida a Luka—, quien me guio por el lugar, e incluso me dio un recorrido personalizado…

—Como un caballero brillante de armadura—comentó escéptica Meiko—que romántica Luka… no sabía que te gustaba rescatar a damiselas en apuros.

Luka sonrió con algo de incomodidad. Miku solo pudo reírse por dentro de lo gracioso de la situación, en cualquier caso, la que rescató a la dama en apuros, había sido ella.

La conversación se dirigió a temas más triviales, permitiendo a Miku conocer más de Luka y sus amigos.

Sin embargo, no todo estaba bien para ella que trataba de divertirse—ya que estaba en una fiesta—, pero ella odiaba los sonidos fuertes y el olor del alcohol combinado con el de cigarro.

Ella pensó en tomar un poco de aire libre, por lo que decidió salir del apartamento, topándose en el camino con un espectáculo que no esperaba: una rubia bailando sola y con un vaso en la mano, sin duda alguna esa era Lily. Quizás Miku hubiese pensado que ella estaba allí solo por el alcohol gratis que podría conseguir, pero sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando la notó coqueteando con una pelirroja, ella pensó que no debía admirarse del hecho de que la joven no solo aceptara sus avances y menos de que desapareciera junto con Lily detrás de una puerta cualquiera—así que Lily también—susurró para sí. Miku pensó que lo mejor era regresar donde estaban los amigos de Luka, quizás allí Lily no la notaría, llegando justo cuando Gumi contaba una vergonzosa historia sobre Luka, quizás su noche si sería divertida.

* * *

Miku despertó ese sábado un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana le molestaba y tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable—ya recordé porque odio tomar alcohol—se dijo a sí misma, y debido a esto no esperó una réplica.

—Creí que era porque odiabas el sabor…

Miku casi se cae de su cama, luego recordó que ella no vivía sola—¡Lily! Casi me matas de un susto.

—Perdón señorita, "yo jamás tomo bebidas que arruinan mi cerebro"… ¿acaso esperabas amanecer con otra persona?—la rubia al terminar su cuestionamiento movió sugestivamente sus cejas.

—Idiota.

—Oh vamos Miku, tienes que decirme con quien saliste ayer.

—No tengo porque decir nada—Miku, mientras su amiga hablaba, se había levantado de su cama y dirigido a la mini nevera que tenían en su habitación, sacando de ella una botella de agua—¿tienes aspirinas?

—Oh, claro, siempre… pero valen el módico precio de rebelar quien es el tipo con el que saliste anoche—. Lily tuvo que mover rápidamente su cabeza para evitar que una botella llena de agua le golpeara— ¡Con esa actitud violenta jamás encontrarás marido!

—¡Tampoco es que quiera uno!

Lily se quedó pensativa ante las palabras de Miku—Oh… —y pasó a verla como un gato a su presa—No sabía que eras de ese tipo… aunque pensándolo, si pareces una.

—¿P-perdón? —Miku se encontraba ahora nerviosa, ella había dicho eso sin pensar, o más bien, fue su forma de decir que no veía la necesidad de tener pareja… pero al parecer su compañera de cuarto lo malinterpretó.

—¿No me digas que anoche saliste con una ardiente chica?… eres una picara~

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Miku ahora se encontraba totalmente sonrojada—¿de dónde sacas eso?

—De tus palabras… aunque tu rostro dice más de lo que crees.

—¡Estás loca!

—Dime cómo se llama.

—¿Quién?

—La chica, quizás la conozca.

—No salgo con chicas, Lily.

—Exijo que me la presentes, como tu hermana mayor debo aprobarla—Lily hacía una pose de triunfo, con su mano empuñada al aire.

—¿Desde cuándo eres mi "hermana mayor"? ¿Quién te dio ese título?

—Desde que nos asignaron a estar juntas en esta habitación… es evidente que fue obra del destino.

—Yo pensé que era porque nadie logró soportarte—Si Lily no lograba percibir el sarcasmo en la voz de Miku, solo podía deberse a una sordera selectiva.

—Aquellas personas no supieron apreciar mi presencia, cariño y amistad… ¡pero no me cambies de tema! Admítelo, sales con alguien—Lily la señalaba.

—Lily, deja de alucinar, no salgo con nadie... ahora si no me vas a dar esa aspirina, dímelo, para así buscar una.

—Ya te dije, vale el nombre de la persona.

Miku la miró fijamente con los ojos entornados—fine—dijo, y decidió abrir la puerta para salir tal y como estaba.

—¡Miku! —le gritó su amiga—¿Vas a salir en pijama? —Miku solo le contestó con el dedo en medio alzado.

* * *

Miku soltó un gran suspiro. Ella se sentía muy cansada. Tratar con tantas personas a la vez nunca había sido su fuerte. Por un lado, estaba Lily, su compañera de cuarto, quien insistentemente le consultaba—o más bien exigía—quien era su pareja. Por otro estaban los amigos de Luka, quienes eran en pocas palabras, peor que una pulga pegada en el cu...ello, Miku no comprendía cómo ellos aparecían de la nada y poco a poco se iban inmiscuyendo en su vida—o en otras palabras, Kaito, Meiko y Gumi le preguntaban hasta lo que no se debe preguntar y opinaban hasta su forma de caminar—. También debía sumar al barco a las dos personas con las que hacía sus trabajos grupales, Len y Rin Kagamine, dos compañeros de curso muy inquietos para su gusto. Y finalmente, estaba Gakupo, ese molesto docente que insistía en salir con ella… o al menos tener una aventura alocada de una noche.

Entre tanta agitación, agradecía que Luka era alguien tranquila… bueno, ella era impulsiva, pero al menos no la obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería… bueno, ser su novia era algo un poco impuesto, pero ella respetaba su privacidad. Cuando salía en sus usuales citas falsas, sentía un respiro de su agitada —y no pedida—vida social. Luka era alguien con quien sentía que podía ser ella misma, hablar de lo que sea o decir un chiste tonto, la pelirrosa se había convertido en alguien importante para ella, a quien consultaba para cosas pequeñas, así como transcendentales. Y, por alguna razón, Miku comenzó a desear la llegada de la hora de sus encuentros, a pedir internamente que duraran un rato más, a anhelar la voz suave de Luka, a querer saber cada vez más desde los mayores secretos hasta los más tontos detalles de esa chica, a tomar ella la iniciativa e invitarla a pasar el rato… poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, ella le agradaba más la compañía de Luka.

* * *

Miku leía concentradamente un libro en una banca cualquiera en el extenso jardín del campus universitario. Pero, su calma se vio quebrantada cuando tres chicos se sentaron junto a ella, a su derecha una castaña guapa, seguida de otra chica de cabellos verdes, a su izquierda un muchacho peliazul.

—¡Hola Miku! —Saludó con su usual tono femenino Kaito, uno que le hacía mucha falta a Meiko… eso a veces la confundía.

—Hola chicos—ella les respondió con una tenue, casi invisible sonrisa, en lo que cerraba su libro, ella sabía que no podría leer una línea más.

—Que calor hace—Kaito comentaba

—Ni que lo digas—afirmaba Meiko echándose fresco con su mano.

—Deberíamos ir a la playa o una piscina un día de estos—. Gumi proponía algo como siempre. Miku pensaba que ella era la única que en lugar de quejarse, hacía algo por cambiar las cosas.

—Sí—gritaron los otros dos a la vez.

Miku solo se quedó ahí, escuchándolos hablar sobre cualquier cosa y cambiar de tema cada dos minutos… no es que ella no quisiera hablar… es que, los amigos de Luka le daban un poco de miedo, eran demasiado entrometidos y a ella no le gustaba sentirse señalada.

Aquella tarde hubiese sido como cualquiera donde Miku solo diría unas cuantas afirmaciones y uno que otro comentario corto, los amigos de Luka reirían escandalosamente, harían chistes, Kaito golpearían en la espalda a Miku mientras reía, pensando que él tiene la fuerza de un niña y ella es una pared, Meiko haría un comentario nada inocente y Gumi daría un concepto de cada chica linda que pasaba por el lugar… si no fuese por la presencia de Gakupo.

—Hatsune—le saludó refinado y varonilmente.

Miku hizo una mueca de descontento.

—¿Quién es usted? —Miku se sorprendió de que la voz de Kaito sonara profunda y fuerte… como ella asume es si no tratara de imitar a una chica.

—Eso podría preguntar yo—a Gakupo le molestó la cercanía de ese chico de cabellos azules con Miku.

En ese instante, Miku se dio cuenta que todo podría salir mal. O Gakupo aseguraba salir con ella, o uno de sus tres acompañantes afirmaría que ella salía con Luka. Por eso intervino—Él es un docente que me estaba guiando en un proyecto… ellos son mis amigos—. Miku esperaba que su sonrisa se viera legítima.

Ambos hombres dieron expresiones de aprobación, aunque algo desconfiado.

—Bueno Hatsune, solo vine a recordarte nuestra cita del viernes próximo.

Kaito, Meiko y Gumi observaron expectantes a Miku.

—Kamui-sensei—Ella hizo mucho énfasis en su honorifico—ya le dije que nuestras sesiones han acabado y que ya no es necesario que me dedique tiempo.

Gakupo se vio enojado, eso era demasiado evidente—Hatsune, no sé porque insiste en rechazar mi… ayuda… pero espero que replantee su respuesta—él decidió que había acabado su intervención allí, por lo que se retiró luego de despedirse de Miku y sus acompañantes, quienes miraron con expresiones serias—y nada usuales—en ellos.

Miku no entendía que estaba mal… ¿se habían dado cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de las palabras de Gakupo? ¿O, simplemente él no les agradó? Miku esperaba fuese lo segundo.

* * *

Miku comenzaba a acostumbrarse a escuchar ese sonido ensordecedor cada semana. De acuerdo, ella odiaba tomar alcohol y estar en sitios ruidosos, pero esos muchachos parecían no pensar en otra cosa que "divertirse". Sin embargo, gracias a las constantes y casi semanales fiestas a las que era invitada, Miku había notado algo sobre Luka, aunque ella parecía divertirse, en el fondo al parecer también detestaba aquello.

Miku, queriendo comprobar su teoría, decidió tomar de la mano a la joven de cabellos rosados y sacarla del lugar donde estaban; según había entendido, el dueño del lugar era un amigo de un amigo de un amigo de Kaito, al estar fuera del ruido Luka le dio una sonrisa y un gracias. Se estuvieron en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la compañía de la otra, hasta que el trio atacó de nuevo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí afuera chicas? —la voz arrastrada de Gumi llegó a ellas.

Miku echó su cabeza hacia atrás, pensando que aunque ellos le caían bien y era agradable tener amigos, también era muy molesto no tener un mínimo de privacidad—tomando aire—comentó Luka al notar el disgusto de Miku.

—Que aburrido—Meiko no parecía convencida—¿saben que pienso? —preguntó, mientras con una mano se sostenía de una pared y con la otra llevaba un vaso —Miku asumía era cerveza— a su boca—que quieren hacer cosas… —su risa era algo inconstante.

Gumi, quien era la que menos había tomado se quedó pensativa— saben, ahora que lo pienso, nunca las he visto besándose y que sepamos, no han consumado nada.

Kaito posó un brazo sobre otro y llevó una mano a su boca—Gumi tiene razón… deberían besarse ahora.

—¿Eh? —Miku se puso pálida y Luka hizo una mueca de descontento, no quería presionar más a Miku.

—Que se besen ahora—Kaito repitió, el alcohol en su cerebro no le permitió notar la razón del sobresalto de Miku.

—No veo lo necesario, esas son cosas de pareja que…—Luka comenzó, pero Meiko le interrumpió.

—No comprendo porque te niegas, bien que has besado sin pensar a cuanta desconocida se te ofrecía, además, se supone que es tu novia… —Luka abrió la boca, pero Meiko agregó—y no me salgas que porque estamos en público, has hecho cosas peores—Miku quiso saber qué cosas habían sido esas.

Luka se vio derrotada—De acuerdo—hizo una mueca de descontento, se giró hacia Miku y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa, para luego acercarse a ella, quien no sabía que hacer o a donde huir.

Miku estaba entre el cuerpo de Luka y la baranda del balcón de aquel apartamento, donde antes estaba reposando sus brazos, sintió las manos de Luka posarse sobre sus mejillas y el roce suave y delicado de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Miku escuchó el vitoreo de los amigos de Luka, pero lo ignoró para concentrarse en la sensación de los labios de Luka, cerró los ojos y pasó sus manos por sobre sus hombros para extender el beso, el cual, no solo regresó, sino que profundizó.

Luka se alejó de ella, dijo algo a sus amigos y luego hablaron de otras cosas que Miku no escuchó, ella estaba demasiado concentrada rememorando ese pequeño beso, pensando que quería repetirlo eternamente y hasta ir más allá. Miró a Luka sin comprender que ocurría, porque se sentía así, qué pasaba… Miku tenía miedo a la respuesta.

* * *

Miku caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos oscuros de un cinema, en sus manos llevaba un par de bebidas, Luka iba más atrás de ella con un par de envases llenos de palomitas de maíz y una gran sonrisa. Miku no entendía porque ella sonreía todo el tiempo, pero no le molestaba, aquella chica era muy linda y le gustaba verla ser feliz con cosas simples.

Ambas se sentaron en los asientos que habían seleccionado en la taquilla. Mientras esperaban que comenzaran los anuncios comían parte de sus palomitas, pero, de repente Luka casi tiró su paquete de snack y si no estuviera en el reposabrazos, también hubiese regado su gaseosa, luego se recostó todo lo que pudo en su asiento y miraba en una dirección fijamente.

Miku notando ese extraño comportamiento, no tuvo de otra que consultarle que pasaba—Luka, ¿pasa algo? —Miku la miraba a ella, y luego al lugar dónde Luka dirigía la vista, notando a dos chicas ubicándose en un par de asientos más abajo—¿pasa algo con esas chicas?

Luka parecía reacia a dar una respuesta.

—Luka, ¿al menos puedes sentarte correctamente? —Miku comenzaba a impacientarse—ya va a comenzar la película, no podrás verla así… menos estar cómoda.

—No… así estoy bien—Por alguna sospechosa razón, Luka hablaba muy bajo.

—¡Luka! —Miku reprochó, pero Luka medio se compuso y cubrió la boca de Miku mientras que con su voz emitía un sonido que invitaba a hacer silencio.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Ya los avances estaban reproduciéndose en la gran pantalla, pero Miku miraba fijamente a Luka, quien hacía lo mismo.

—De acuerdo, te explicaré—ella susurraba cerca de Miku… demasiado para el gusto de ella—pero no aquí… y la verdad, ya no quiero estar en este lugar—. Ella se levantó de su asiento, tomando las cosas que habían traído con ellas, Miku la siguió dócilmente, no quiso presionar más a la agobiada chica.

* * *

Luka ahora miraba por todo el lugar menos a Miku. Mientras, comía algunas palomitas.

—¿Y bien? —Miku se cansó del silencio de Luka, por lo que decidió consultarle directamente.

—Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar.

Hubo otro largo silencio. Miku pensó que Luka no diría nada más, por lo que decidió darle su espacio y tomar de su refresco.

—Una de esas chicas, es mi ex —soltó lentamente.

Miku sintió que la bebida se le fue por otro lado—¿perdón? —la miró con los ojos abiertos—¿La que no puedes olvidar? —ella no estaba muy segura porque, pero ahora se sentía curiosa y molesta.

Luka solo hizo una mueca incomoda.

—De acuerdo, comprendo si no quieres hablar de ello, al menos conmigo…pero…

—Te contaré—interrumpió Luka—solo, solo dame un momento sí… esto es algo difícil para mí.

Miku aguardó silencio, dándole espacio a Luka.

—Yukari, así se llama—ella comenzó a relatar, mientras lo hacía jugaba con el envase de refresco y lo miraba como si hubiese algo interesante en él. Miku la miraba fijamente, escuchando pacientemente y transmitiéndole calma a Luka—. Bueno, nos conocimos en la escuela secundaria, de hecho, fue muy bonito… ya sabes, conoces a alguien, sientes que es especial, pasas tiempo con esa persona, te gusta cada vez más, te confiesas, te acepta, te sientes en otro mundo porque eres correspondido, le dices a todos que estas feliz… —Luka rio sin gracia, Miku la miró algo compasiva…no quería sentir pena por ella, pero le fue inevitable—pero a las personas pareciera que les molesta ver a otros felices—comentó lo último con amargura.

Miku posó una de sus manos sobre las de Luka, como muestra de apoyo, en ese instante la pelirrosa subió su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos cálidos y amables de Miku.

—Por otro lado estaba Ia, bueno, no se llama así, pero le gusta que le digan de esa forma… ella es… digo, era mi mejor amiga.

Miku abrió los ojos en asombro, suponiéndose a dónde se dirigía Luka—¡Oh! —Soltó suavemente.

—Sí es lo que estás pensando… Ia fue mi amiga toda la vida, por eso confiaba en ella… por lo que no veía problema en que pasara tiempo con mi novia, o fuesen amigas cercanas… lo veía como algo bueno… —Luka reía con ironía y ejemplificaba con sus manos—me decía, mi mejor amiga y mi novia se llevan genial… ¿qué puede ser mejor? —Ella borró su sonrisa de sus labios y volvió a ver la mesa—, bueno, no me enteré si no cuando ya estaba en la universidad, me sentí tan destrozada… la que llegue a considerar el amor de mi vida me engañó con una de las personas más importantes para mí… —Luka llevó sus manos a su cabeza y hundió sus dedos en su cabello, Miku no sabía que hacer o decir para consolarla—. Entonces conocí a Meiko, salimos por un tiempo—Ahora Miku estaba sorprendida—pero obviamente no funcionó… en el camino me tomó cariño y logré llevarme con su extraño grupo de amigos; Kaito y Gumi… aunque terminamos ella no quiso dejarme sola, comprendiendo mi angustia y dolor decidieron ser mis amigos y tratar de ayudarme… —Ahora la que hablaba hizo una mueca de descontento—el problema fue que se tomaron muy a pecho eso de ayudarme y… bueno, te habrás dado cuenta, se meten mucho en mi vida.

Miku sonrió—sí, he notado eso.

Luka miró por un momento a Miku, luego le tomó las manos nuevamente—Gracias.

Miku frunció el ceño—¿Por qué?

—Por no presionarme, por comprenderme, por ayudarme, por ser mí amiga.

Miku sonrió cálidamente, aun sin saber porque lo hacía—No tienes por qué agradecerme.

—Claro que sí… además, aún te debo el favor—Luka no podía evitar sentirse divertida—, aún no me dices que quieres.

Miku se encogió de hombros—quizás no quiero nada… es divertido pasar el tiempo contigo, eres algo loca e impulsiva y fuera de molestarme… por alguna razón—Miku dudaba decir aquello, sentía que podía malinterpretarse sus palabras— por alguna razón me agrada, le das algo de vida y diversión a mí aburrida vida.

Luka se quedó pensativa—Sabes, por alguna razón, le has traído algo de cordura a mi vida… —Luka le dio una sonrisa cómplice que Miku correspondió—creo que hacemos un buen dúo.

—Sí, creo que sí—y sin saber el porqué, Miku sintió una cálida, y linda sensación llenar su pecho. Además, comprendió porque los amigos de Luka tuvieron tan mala impresión de Gakupo.

* * *

Miku no podía creerlo, Lily lo había hecho otra vez, había tomado hasta perder el conocimiento, vomitó en medio de su habitación y cayó dormida en el suelo… por suerte lejos de… ella no quería pensar en eso, así que se limitó a llevar a su compañera de cuarto a la bañera, limpiar el desorden y pensar en un plan para convencer a esa mujer que necesitaba ayuda.

Luego de unas horas de calma y silencio, una buena lectura y un café, Lily pareció reaccionar. Ella no se mostró nada sorprendida de despertar en su cama, con ropa limpia y sin olor a alcohol sobre su cuerpo. Como siempre, el hambre le atacó y le pidió a Miku que cocinara algo, o le comprara comida. Pero esta, cansada de resolver los embrollos de esa problemática rubia decidió cambiar las cosas ese día y decirle que no solo tendría que ir junto con ella a una cafetería, además ella tendría que pagar la cuenta.

Y Miku habría estado llena de sí misma por haberle dado un escarmiento a Lily, si no es por el hecho de que en el camino se encontró con Luka y su panda de acosadores, a quienes no tuvo como ignorar, sobre todo porque Lily fue quien insistentemente le señalaba que un grupo de desconocidos le saludaban a la distancia.

—¡Hey Miku!—Saludó como siempre Kaito.

—Hola chicos—fue su austero saludo, ella estaba totalmente pálida.

—¿Quién es esta belleza que te acompaña? —Preguntó confiada Gumi, quien sonrió con suficiencia cuando Lily le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa.

—Je—Miku sintió venir lo inevitable—ella es Lily, mi compañera de habitación—. Ella no quería tener que presentar a Luka, pero Gumi se veía demasiado interesada en que Miku los presentara a todos formalmente.

—¿No vas a presentarnos?

Luka notó lo tensa que se encontraba Miku, y se sintió algo más por ponerla en esa situación… fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que habían pasado casi dos meses desde que fingía salir con Miku… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo? Y más aún, ¿por qué Miku no lo había detenido o pedido algo a cambio?

—Je, bueno… Lily, ellos son unos amigos… —La aludida le dedicó una mirada de asombro, ella sabía muy bien el poco interés en socializar de Miku, además de conocer a todos sus amigos, aunque la lista era limitada, en ella solo figuraba su nombre y el de dos molestos gemelos—. Ella es Gumi…—Señaló a la muchacha que le tendió la mano de forma que Lily tendría que besarla… cosa que la rubia hizo con gusto—. Ella es Meiko—La aludida solo hizo un saludo con la mano—. Él es Kaito—Kaito se acercó a Lily y le estrechó la mano delicadamente, y soltó un "un gusto conocer al fin a un amigo de Miku-chan" con una sonrisa—. Y… ella es Luka… —Miku no estaba muy segura si dejar allí la presentación, o dar más detalle… la mirada atenta de todos la puso nerviosa y pensando que los amigos de Luka malinterpretarían todo, tuvo que dar más información sobre la naturaleza de su relación…falsa—mi novia.

Lily sonrió y le tendió la mano a Luka, hasta que procesó lo dicho por Miku—Espera, ¿qué? —la rubia estaba anonadada.

—Mi novia… te acuerdas, de la que te hable—Miku apretaba los dientes y pisó sutilmente el pie de Lily.

—Oh claro, Luka… es un gusto al fin conocerte—. Mientras Lily sonreía en simpatía, Miku sabía tras esa sonrisa le esperaba un largo y tedioso interrogatorio... además de un molesto: lo sabía.

* * *

Una parte de Miku maldecía su suerte, por cosas del destino, luego de las presentaciones, los amigos de Luka comentaron que iban a comer y obviamente, una emocionada y muy curiosa Lily dijo que ellas también, de forma que los seis terminaron en una mesa de un restaurante cualquiera.

—Entonces, cuéntanos algo de ti Lily—Gumi no había quitado su mirada predadora sobre Lily, quien no se veía nada molesta por ella… al contrario.

—Bueno, voy a último año…

—Desde hace como dos—Le interrumpió Miku.

—Je, je, no era necesario decir eso Miku querida… —Lily le dio una mirada amenazadora, que Miku conocía muy bien… a veces olvidaba que esa rubia sabía demasiado de ella—. En cualquier caso, de este año no pasa mi grado.

—¿Y porque compartes habitación con Miku? —Luka se sintió curiosa de que alguien de un grado superior estuviera con alguien de primer año.

—Porque nadie la soporta—. Respondió Miku, a lo que recibió un pisotón.

—Pensé que era porque llegaste una semana tarde y ya no quedaban habitaciones.

Todos quedaron en un silencio tenso, o al menos los tres amigos de Luka.

—Pensé que Miku había ingresado sobre la fecha… por algo recibió su inducción—Meiko comentó perspicazmente.

En ese momento Miku recordó su historia falsa y a dónde iba Meiko, pero fue tarde para detener la respuesta de Lily—¿Inducción? Miku no tuvo inducción, me tocó dársela yo—. La chica explicó como si nada.

Luka recordando a que venía todo se compuso en su asiento, ya que ella había estado pensativa viendo por la ventana, por su mente rondaba las razones de Miku de continuar con la farsa.

—Lily… deja tus bromas sí—Miku le dio una mirada cautelosa a la rubia, pero ya era tarde para aquello.

—¿Por qué no hacemos nuestras ordenes? —Luka trató de desviar la atención… y al parecer lo logró, ya que todos se concentraron en el menú, ella sabía que sus amigos no olvidarían aquello, pero por ahora tendría tiempo para pensar en qué hacer y sobre todo, ponerse de acuerdo con Miku.

El resto de la noche pasó algo incomoda… aunque Lily no lo notó y continuó haciendo avances con Gumi. Meiko y Kaito parecían hablar solo entre ellos y Luka y Miku estaban pensativas y distantes… cada una pensando algo diferente, pero de alguna forma, relacionado.

* * *

Miku no entendía por qué Luka la había llevado a su habitación luego de la cena, pero allí estaba, sin saber el porqué de sus nervios.

—Miku—comenzó Luka, llamando su atención, aunque esta al escuchar su voz saltó como gato al tener contacto con agua—¿por qué no me has pedido nada?

—¿Eh? —ella se veía clara y adorablemente confundida.

Luka rio, sobre todo porque en esta ocasión no era ella la densa—Ha pasado el tiempo del acordado de nuestro trato, además, o me has pedido nada a cambio.

Miku pareció procesar aquello y cuando lo comprendió hizo un gesto de asombro—Claro, lo había olvidado—Aquello fue dicho más para sí que para Luka.

—Entonces, dime que quieres a cambio—sugirió Luka—y bueno, creo que ya podemos decirle a mis amigos que todo acabó.

Miku pareció recibir un golpe al escuchar aquello—¿Por qué quieres acabar? —Se veía apenada—¿Ya no quieres ser mi amiga? —Miku en realidad, no tenía idea de que la llevaba a decir eso, menos la razón de porque se sentía tan triste ante la idea de separarse de Luka.

—Bueno, pensé que querías librarte de este trato… y el decir que ya no somos nada no implica que dejemos de ser amigas… como notarás, soy amiga de Meiko.

—Pensé que querías hablar sobre lo ocurrido con Lily o de algunos detalles en común... no esto.

Luka la miró con una ceja alzada—Miku, creí que no querías fingir una relación de ese tipo y me ayudaste solo porque te daría dinero a cambio.

Miku estaba asombrada—¿Dinero? No… además… bueno… yo… no sé, me gusta tu compañía y ser tu amiga. No veo el problema de fingir ser gay.

Luka estaba dudosa—He pensado que entre más tiempo pase, más insustentable será esta mentira… mira lo que pasó ahora… creo que es mejor cortar por lo sano y…

—No te he pedido lo que quería porque me avergonzaba—intervino Miku, Luka la quedó mirando, instándola a continuar—¿Recuerdas, que dijiste que…—Miku movía insistentemente sus manos—que te parecí gay y eso de que si había tenido al menos un pensamiento? —Luka asintió despacio—Bueno, te mentí… bueno no, digo, sí… lo que trato de decir es que, tengo curiosidad y quería saber si…—Miku dejó la idea al aire y Luka la miró inmutablemente.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres Miku?

Ella tragó duramente—Probar… —Ella movió sus manos sugerentemente.

—No, no, no… yo no hago eso… es mala idea, una muy mala idea.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Tantos Miku.

—Aunque sea un beso, solo eso.

—Ya nos hemos besado.

—Y me gustó—Miku confesó—¿a ti no?

Luka la miraba pasmada—¿qué? —Luka preguntó, pero luego hizo un gesto con las manos, que daba a entender que no importaba—No importa si me gustó o no… no creo que seas una chica que quiera tener este tipo de relación con otra mujer… y yo no estoy para relaciones sentimentales ahora.

—¿Quién habló de una relación? Yo solo quiero saber que hay más allá—Luka lo pensó por un momento—¿qué puede salir mal?

* * *

Luka no estaba segura de que estaba pasando, solo podía pensar en que el deseo invadía su cuerpo en ese momento. Luego de besar a Miku—un beso casto—, no pudo detenerse y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de la joven. En un instante, el beso dejó de ser solo un movimiento de sus labios e incorporaron sus lenguas al acto. Lo siguiente que ellas supieron es que sus manos dejaron de estar quietas y comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de la chica al frente suyo. Después, no pudiendo estar más tiempo de pie, se separaron un poco, y Miku se sentó en la cama, Luka se posicionó ahorcadas de ella. Siguiente y aun con sus labios unidos y los ojos cerrados, Luka recostó poco a poco a Miku en su cama. En algún instante la ropa salió volando. Y cuando todo estaba a punto de consumarse solo se escuchó un "¿estas segura?", seguido de algo que parecía una afirmación y un "¿no vendrá tu compañero de cuarto?" entrecortado. Luka le aseguró a Miku que residía sola y que luego le explicaría la razón de eso… ella solo quería que aquella pasión se extinguiera por completo y solo había una forma hacer que pasara, quemando totalmente la fuente… y estaba segura que disfrutaría demasiado ese incendio.

* * *

Miku llegó a la mañana siguiente a su habitación, esperando que Lily estuviera totalmente borracha. No fue agradable para ella verla totalmente sobria, dirigirle una sonrisa gatuna.

—¿Noche larga?

—¡Cállate Lily!

—Hay tanto que tienes que explicar.

—No tengo porque explicarte nada.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—Oh bueno, Gumi me dio a entender que mi historia sobre como ingresaste no concuerda con la tuya ~ —Lily sonrió triunfalmente al ver el enojo profundizarse en la expresión de su compañera de cuarto—Dime la verdad… ¿qué te traes con esa chica?

—Nada Lily.

—A ti no te gustan las chicas, pero sales con una de la que nunca me habías hablado… esto es muy raro.

—No tiene nada de raro—Miku abrió la puerta de la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja de caja—y no es algo que te incumba.

—Sabes, según lo que logré entender, la forma en que fuiste presentada fue algo rara… se sincera conmigo Miku—ella nunca había visto así a Lily, totalmente seria, e incluso, preocupada—¿Sales con ella por diversión, por curiosidad, porque te gusta, porque estas enamorada… porque te obliga?

Miku tragó saliva.

—No preguntaré que hiciste anoche… es obvio—Miku la miró pasmada—No me mires así y tener sexo no tiene nada de malo, no seas mojigata… solo por favor, te pido, cuides tu corazón, no quiero que nadie lo lastime, o peor aún, lastimes a alguien—Miku agachó la mirada—así que…

—Terminamos—afirmó Miku, demasiado acongojada—al parecer no funcionó—y sin estar segura de porqué, muchas lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas.

Lily totalmente impresionada de ver una Miku emocional, inmediatamente se lanzó a abrazarla, tratando de consolar a su amiga. Pensando en todas las posibles razones para que Miku llorara… ¿acaso esa Luka solo la usó y tiró cuando logró lo que quería? No, Lily pensaba que Miku era más madura que eso… había algo más, y descubriría que era, por ahora, solo daría su apoyo a su amiga.

* * *

Luka observaba a sus tres amigos, quienes le regresaban miradas confusas.

—¿Terminaste con ella? ¿Por qué? —Meiko se veía totalmente perdida—te veías feliz con ella, demasiado, hacían una linda pareja, ella se veía perfecta para ti… ¿qué pasó?

Luka bajó la mirada, no quería que se viera su mirada triste.

—Luka, dinos que pasa—Kaito se veía profundamente preocupado—nosotros estábamos felices por ti, era increíble, te veías tan contenta, incluso dejaste de hablar de la perra esa.

Luka alzó la mirada, viéndose contrariada.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta? —Gumi le sonreía, aunque con tristeza—Ya no hablabas de ella, ahora comentabas cada cosa que hacías con Miku, sonreías de una forma que no hacías antes cuando nos hablabas de ella, y te ponías demasiado impaciente cuando tenían una cita… creímos que sería una linda relación.

A Luka se le cristalizaron sus ojos—hay algo que les debo contar chicos.

* * *

En un espacioso y silencioso lugar, se encontraba Miku hablando casi en susurros acerca de la solución del problema puesto por su profesor, Rin y Len estaban inusualmente serios, dando cada uno un aporte, argumento o una aprobación de lo dicho por su amiga.

Quizás Miku habría acabado ese mismo día el trabajo asignado, sino fuera por la intervención de tres personas. Len y Rin se vieron algo contrariados cuando tres desconocidos le pidieron amablemente espacio para hablar con Miku. Rin y Len no le vieron problema a aquello… lo que si les desconcertó fue que el peliazul y la castaña les hicieron guiños…

—¿El peliazul coqueteaba conmigo o contigo? —preguntó con el rostro azul y una expresión contrariada Len.

—No tengo idea… pero esa castaña me dio miedo—respondió su hermana.

* * *

Miku no podía creer lo que había hecho Luka, luego de pasar meses fingiendo una relación ante sus amigos, no solo decidió acabarla —e ignorarla, ya que no contestaba sus llamadas—además, les dijo a ellos la verdad.

—Sí, es cierto—afirmó Miku a la pregunta de Meiko.

—No sé si estar sorprendido o no… al principio creímos que era mentira, pero lograron convencernos—Kaito se mostraba decepcionado.

—En verdad creímos que Luka al fin había encontrado a alguien para olvidarla—Meiko estaba más triste que enojada.

—¿Chicos, no han pensado que esa no es la solución? —Interrogó Miku—primero, Luka debe olvidarla por su lado, por otro, deben dejar de presionarla… realmente la solución no es salir con alguien nuevo.

Los tres suspiraron.

—Entonces, ya que eres de nuevo "Libre", ¿saldrás con ese profesor tuyo? —Gumi disparó, más llevada por la curiosidad que otra cosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Kamui-sensei? No, no, no y no… yo jamás saldría con ese tipo, no me gusta, todo fue un malentendido, le pedí asesoría para un trabajo y él pensó otra cosa.

—Oh, ya veo… entonces, ¿te gusta alguien? —La pregunta de Gumi fue muy extraña.

—No.

—¿Segura? —La joven insistía.

—Sí.

—¿No has conocido a nadie que llame tu atención? ¿Con quién querer pasar tu tiempo? ¿Alguien que desees ver? ¿Que te haga hacer cosas que jamás pensaste hacer?

Miku los miró a los tres con el ceño fruncido—¿Quieren que siga saliendo con Luka?

Los tres se dieron miradas de soslayo—Mira, te seremos sinceros, desde que llegaste a su vida… ella se ve algo más alegre—Kaito no quería dar muchos detalles.

—Pero no salíamos, solo somos amigas.

—¿Estas segura? —Gumi le interrogaba.

—Sí.

—¿Segura que no eran citas reales? —Gumi insistía.

—Ahm, hasta donde recuerde, no eran citas… además, no hemos dejado de ser amigas—o al menos, eso era lo que ella esperaba.

—Miku, dinos la verdad, ¿Luka no te gusta ni un poco?—Meiko la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Miku no respondió, solo miró a un lado

—¿Pueden dejarme sola? —Pidió amablemente, ellos no pudieron negarse, por lo que se retiraron, aunque Gumi se regresó.

—¿Podrías darle esto a tu amiga? —Le entregó lo que parecía una bolsa con un lazo llena de galletas caseras.

* * *

Lily y Rin rara vez se reunían, menos congeniaban, pero ambas rubias habían notado el cambio de actitud de Miku. Por lo que la mayor cito a la segunda para hablar, llegando a la conclusión de que su amiga no había estado bien desde que su relación con Luka había acabado, y no se referían a la amorosa, sino a que la pelirrosa había cortado todo contacto con ella.

Habiendo decidido que lo ideal sería hablar con Miku, fueron a buscarla, encontrándola como supusieron, en su cuarto, acostada en su cama y debajo de las sabanas mirando a la nada.

—Miku, debemos hablar—Lily se mostró firme y dura.

—Lily, así no lograremos nada—Rin le reprendió—, Miku, sal de ahí, y hablemos un momento—le habló dulcemente.

—Esa imagen no te queda, rubia loca.

—Al menos intento algo.

—Si solo quieren discutir, pueden irse a otro lado—Dijo Miku con calma, pero fríamente.

Ambas rubias se miraron y llegaron a una tregua silenciosamente.

Miku se levantó de la cama e interrogó—¿Qué quieren? —franca como siempre.

—Saber que tienes—y Lily le respondió con la misma franqueza, como siempre.

—Nada—ella se volvió a acostar en su cama.

—Miku, no digas que nada… sabemos que tiene que ver con esa amiga rara tuya—Rin se veía preocupada.

—¡Es obvio que te gusta! —Afirmó Lily.

—¿Qué? —casi gritó Rin, ella no estaba enterada del todo lo que había ocurrido… ella tenía entendido que todo el embrollo de su relación había sido farsa y Miku estaba mal solo por haber perdido una amiga.

—Sí, debe gustarle para haberse acostado con ella.

—¿Qué tu hiciste qué? —Rin miraba asombrada a Miku, quien no afirmaba ni negaba nada.

—Solo era curiosidad, ya te dije.

Mientras Rin tenía la boca abierta, Lily le daba una mirada aburrida—Sí claro, y por eso lloraste cuando ella decidió acabar la farsa.

—Eso solo fue por, porque…

—¡No busques excusas! Admite de una buena vez que te gusta esa chica.

—¿Y de que serviría Lily? —Miku se veía agobiada, se levantó nuevamente y miró a sus dos amigas—yo no gusto de ella, ella aún ama a su ex, ella me ve solo como su amiga, ella no contesta mis llamadas ni mensajes, es obvio que no quiere saber de mí.

—Solo tienes miedo y buscas excusas, ¿no?

Miku hizo una expresión de descontento.

—Bueno, ve y díselo—Rin le daba una sonrisa de confianza—Sí crees que de todos modos rechazará tu amistad, al menos díselo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con esta enana.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—¡Lo haré cuando crezcas!

Miku ignoró todo el desorden que esas dos estaban causando y se acostó nuevamente en su cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas.

* * *

Bueno y aquí es donde la protagonista se agobia, se deprime por creerse no correspondida y se aleja de todos y todo se vuelve un drama. A decir verdad, la autora ya está cansada de escribir tanto, esta historia está quedando muy larga y, ella prefiere el romance, así que se saltará esto.

* * *

Lily obligó a Miku a salir, bajo la excusa que tenía hambre y quería comer, esta se negó reiteradamente, hasta que cansada de escuchar la voz de Lily decidió salir a buscarle la afamada pizza que esta quería. Cuando ingresó al lugar especificado por su amiga, no se sorprendió de ver ahí a Luka—con un semblante algo cansado—con sus tres amigos, los cuales mágicamente encontraron excusas para irse, no sin antes hacer a Miku sentarse en la misma mesa que Luka.

—Hola—saludo un poco tímida Miku.

Luka solo le dio una sonrisa, que no llegó a sus ojos.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, supongo—Luka se notaba cansada, demasiado, como si no hubiese dormido bien en días.

Miku no halló que más decir, por lo que las dos se quedaron en silencio, viendo cualquier cosa menos a la otra.

—¿Yo te gusto, verdad?

Miku volteó a ver a Luka con los ojos muy abiertos, ni una sola palabra salió de su boca, dada la sorpresa.

—Lo sé… y, no supe que hacer con eso, por eso… me alejé.

Miku no comprendía como Luka lo notó, ¿no que era muy distraída? Al parecer esa chica no era tan ida y densa como parecía.

—Y té me gustas.

—¿Qué? —Girtó Miku, de forma que todo el lugar volteó a verla.

Luka rio al ver a una Miku tímida por todas las miradas—creí que habías quedado muda.

—Sí lo sabes y me correspondes, ¡¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?!

—Bueno, la lista es larga… primero, no estaba segura de que tu estuvieras interesada realmente, quise convencerme que solo querías experimentar…—Miku pensó que eso tenía mucho sentido—, luego fue miedo de que pasara lo mismo y, que tú me dejarías por una de mis amigas—Miku quiso aclarar que jamás haría eso, pero Luka continuó hablando—lo sé, lo sé, tu no harías algo así. En fin, luego pensé que no éramos compatibles, que luego te buscarías a un hombre, que los extraterrestres llegarían y te lavarían el cerebro… si, lo sé… inventé miles de excusas y te ignoré por semanas y lo siento… pero a veces el miedo gana.

Miku se preguntaba en ese momento si eso era una confesión o un adiós.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?

—Porque mis amigos me obligaron a venir aquí, no sabía qué te iba a encontrar… lo cual obviamente no es una coincidencia y me dije, oh vamos Luka, si de todos modos te alejarás de ella, dile la verdad… y aquí me ves.

Miku miró a Luka —¿Qué significa eso? ¿Yo te gusto, tú me gustas, y… y nos negamos a estar juntas? ¿Por qué seguir con las excusas? ¿Por qué no lanzarnos y disfrutar de esto que sentimos y…?

Luka se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a Miku y la besó profundamente.

—Quizás es un poco tarde para preguntar, pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Miku no aguantaba la risa por lo conocido que era esa situación—Me encantaría.

Luka la abrazó—Eres el mejor accidente que he tenido —Aunque fue un comentario tierno, Miku no pudo evitar golpear a Luka.

—Idiota.

—Ahora soy tu idiota—lejos de molestarle ese cliché y demasiado usado comentario, Miku sonrió feliz, sí, feliz de que Luka era su idiota.


End file.
